fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Sigs Lair
Sig's Lair Description: Situated at the bottom of Sans Culpra, wranglers will find the secret laboratory of the one and only: Sir Sigfried Von Shleepskin. Filled with toxic chemicals, dangerous equipment and undiscovered resources, Sig's Lair will open new opportunities for wranglers of Farovia. Sig's Lair is the first location within the Sig's Underwater Lab levels and introduces wranglers to a brand new style of gameplay where new fish have to be unlocked via a simple 'mastermind'-like puzzle. (To see what the island looks like behind the shadows, click here!) Unlocking Sig's Lair Once you have 450,000 Goodness/Evilness points, catching a Karma Fish or Piranha Fish from Snowpeak Summit will reward you with a message from the Ancient Mariner sending you on a top priority mission... :MISSION: Stop Sig before he mutates all fish in Farovia! :Recently, the infamous Sir Sigfried von Shleepskin entered the dangerous arctic waters of Icelantica to experiment with new resources. When his submarine arrived in Snowpeak River, Sig came face-to-face with the mutant Reigning Ice Fish, which caused him to lose control of the sub and violently crash into a massive iceberg. :Chemicals began to pollute the frigid waters, but Sig managed to escape from his submarine. With the Reigning Ice engraved into memory, Sig frantically headed back to Farovia to begin mutations, however, he left behind the key to his secret laboratory. Sig's Lair Key can be found fishing in Snowpeak River. Once you have reeled it in, you will now have access to Sig's Lair. What to Catch Its a game of two halves when fishing in the Sigs Underwater Lab levels. As Sig's Lair is located at the bottom of Sans Culpra, wranglers will find themselves catching the regular fish from there (even though they are not listed in the in-game fish list) until you find the correct resource mixture. Once the resource mixture has been determined, this will unlock the mutated fish and you will start to encounter this new fish that inhabits Sig's Lab. So while there are 14 fish that can be caught in Sig's Lair (not counting the ultra-rare Red Lust Prize Fish), only 7 can be caught at any point in time. More details on how this works can be found here. As the fish within these levels are mutant cousins of 'regular' breeds, don't expect these fish to bring in high gold rewards, but they do provide a better haul of points however as compensation. Full descriptions of each Sig's Lair fish can be found in The Fish of Sigs Lair. What to Buy Sig's Underwater Lab continues the theme of [[Evilness_and_Goodness | Evilness and Goodness]] as introduced in Icelantica. There is a new type of Pole, specifically developed to tackle the mutated fish, a symbiotic pole, which like the ice poles is available in two types; the Algaenite / Planktonite (good / evil respectively). Each has their own tailored chums that can be used; Algae Chum / Plankton Chum. The requirement for advancing to new locations within Sig's levels is to have one of the indicators at a set amount of minimum points. However this is not restricted to be the points associated to the elected pole in use. For example, you may have chosen the evil path in Icelantica and amassed 1.2 million evilness points. When the time comes to unlock Sig's Lair, you may wish to now go down the good path and purchase the 'good' pole. This is permitted even though you may not have the requisite number of goodness points in order to unlock the remaining Sigs locations. Of course, if you only have the minimum number of goodness or evilness points to unlock the first location, then you may wish to stick to your chosen calling in order to not slow down progress. Sig's areas also continue the theme of dynamic pole leveling and it will be necessary to purchase further add-ons in order to continue to level your pole. Unlike Icelantica, the requirement for purchasing add-ons is not tied to Evilness or Goodness points, but by unlocking different fish by completing specific mixes. How to Play The big theme of this and the other Sig's levels is mixing... :Sir Sigfried von Shleepskin's life changed when he met the Reigning Ice Fish in Snowpeak River. After crashing his submarine, he returned to his laboratory with a mission to destroy Farovia. By using a symbiotic pole, you must replicate Sig's experiments and mutate the fish in Sans Culpra. Wranglers can only stop Sig by using the highest leveled pole and determining the correct resource mixture. You need to determine a unique resource mixture in order to unlock the mutated version of each fish. After finding the correct mixture, Sig's Labortory Assistant, Igor, will build an add-on for your pole which is required to catch that particular fish. Mixing The Mixing process takes shape in the guise of a Mastermind-like game. For each fish there will be a number of vials and each vial will have a number of possible ingredients. You have to select which mix of resources you want Igor to mix for you. Note that resources are not actually used when analysing and unlocking fish -- this is just a sub-game that adds a different element to the wrangling experience. There is a gold fee for analysing each resource mixture. This fee can range between 2,000-10,000 depending upon the fish. There is no limitation to the number of tests conducted in a day. However, depending upon the fish, the waiting time between analysis is between 2-30 minutes. Once the mix is completed, the results of the mix are displayed. You are informed of how many resources were correct, but not which ones. You need to experiment with a different mix and repeat the process until all resources are correctly selected. Once you have determined the correct mix, you have unlocked the required add-on which once purchased will enable you to catch that particular fish. If that seems too complicated/time-consuming, you can also pay Sig's Lab Assistant, Igor, a (rather large) fee and he'll find out the correct resource mixture. The fee ranges, depending upon the fish, and the analysis can take a considerable amount of time (ranging between several hours to days). This feature has been included for passive users, lazy players, and rich wranglers! The details of each resource mixture in terms of cost, time and the complexity of the mix (the number of different resources in the number of vials) are listed below. NOTE: Each mixture is unique to each wrangler. It is not possible to buy/sell resource mix results. And you can't find the resource mix answers here in the wiki or on the discussion boards - this would render the auto-analyse function redundant after all. Every wrangler has to figure the mix out for themselves. How to Mix With the new Sigs levels, you are faced with new puzzles that haven't been seen before on Fish Wrangler. In order to defeat Sir Sigfried, and stop him from mutating all of the Farovian fish, you have to complete resource mixtures to be compatible with your poles to allow you to catch specific fish. For two vials, which is in the first level, you should do the mixing a shown below - whilst doing mixing, it is helpful to make note of which resource combinations you use. One method for solving the mixes is as below: To start, you need to pick the correct resources for each vial. It's easier if get some paper or other way to record your 'educated guesses' down. Try selecting all the same resources and putting them as one of your guesses into each of the vials. Mark the Vials with something simple like Roman numerals I-IV. Resources can be alphabetical, so for five resources you'd have A-E. Once you've found out whether you have any resources correct, notate the number correct again so if you get a '0' correct for this guess yet you know that only one #1 resource was correct, you basically know you need to switch the vials/resources around. This systematic method works well with the more complex mixes also providing you keep track of your guesses and results correctly. Changing Fish Populations When first starting out in Sigs Lair, Wranglers will find themselves catching some old favourites from Sans Culpra such as Red Diablo Shark Fish, Samurai Fish, Suave Fish and others - even though these fish are not listed in the in-game fish list. Each 'regular' fish has its mutant counterpart and it is only possible to catch the mutant versions once you have unlocked the requisite mixture and purchased the appropriate add-on. The regular fish will still be catchable until your pole has reached within 2 levels of the mutant fish requirement. At this point, the mutant version will now appear to steal your chum and the unmutated version is no longer available to catch. Note that the bonus 2 levels that Red Love Chum provide means that it is not possible for the mutant fish to spit back your RLC through not having a high enough pole level. What Chum The new chum in Sig's areas; Algae Chum and Plankton Chum, tells a very similar story to that of Icelantica, being both expensive and offering a not overly great attraction rate. Thankfully however, unlike Icelantica, wranglers are not restricted to only using these specialised chums or Red Love Chum. Due to its close proximity to Sans Culpra and the rest of the Farovia locations, Fish Guts Chum and Loaf Chum appear to work well in these locations with no discernible side effects and as such many wranglers elect to fish with those chums as a cheaper alternative. Note:'' Repellents and attractants do not work in Sig's on mutated fish.'' Oxygen As Sig's Lair is situated below Sans Culpra, like there, Sig's Lair also requires the use of the oxygen tank and regular fill-ups will be required in order to continue fishing. Luckily regular trips back to Earl's house at WaterPort is not necessary as Igor will refill your oxygen tank from the Sig levels. Just click on the oxygen counter in the top bar and purchase from Igor at any of the Sigs locations. How much gold? Unlike Icelantica, it is not so obvious as to the total outlay in gold needed to progress through Sigs. This is because there are different factors in play. Do you plan on analyzing the mixes yourself (and how many attempts will you need), or will you use the auto-analyzers? Additionally, due to the pole levelling difference when using regular chum vs. Love Chums, you will earn more gold using regular chum because you will catch nearly twice as many fish as a love chum user to level your pole completely, but there is the cost of chums to factor in. Its also worth noting that unlike Icelantica, there isn't a high initial gold outlay (save for the cost of the pole). The early augments are relatively cheap, as are the early mixes. There are some definitive figures that can be provided however. The total cost of selecting the auto-analyse function comes in at 9,980,000 gold, although manually analysing the mixes should come in at much less than this figure, closer to 1,200,000 on average. The total pole cost (original pole plus all augments) is 5,680,000. It should be noted however that this includes the augment poles and mixes - which are not necessary to just progress through Sigs. Traveling It is only possible to reach Sig's Lair via the Alcatraz Cruiser, Hybrid Cruiser and Toxic Cruiser. A table of travel times to/from Sig's from every other location can be found in the Boats page, with the fastest trip being from Sans Culpra. While it is only possible to travel to Sig's Lair in the new cruisers, it is possible to leave Sig's Lair to travel to the Farovia locations in the Mini Cruiser. The times for this trip are much less than their new cruiser counterparts (a table showing approximate times is shown below), so wranglers making trips back to Farovia for Tournaments or WaterPort to hand in catches for Quests may opt to switch boats for those journeys. Note that these are only approximate times - weather conditions and that old factor called 'randomness' will play a part in the actual time experienced. Note that unlike Sans Culpra - the other underwater environment, fishing in Sig's Underwater Lab levels with the Mini Cruiser active will use fuel. Using the symbotic poles outside Sigs The Symbiotic poles can only be used in Sigs underwater levels. Using them in Farovia will net you whiffs cast after cast and using them in Icelantica will prompt a warning and automatically equip an appropriate ice pole. Moving on Once you have 550,000 Goodness or Evilness points you will be able to unlock the Spectacled Hate Fish resource mix. When you are able to catch the nearly blind fish, the resultant wrestle will see it fight back and break down a wall in the process revealing the next location of Sigs Vault. Category:Sigs Lair Category:Islands Category:Sigs Underwater Lab